Defy Me
by mintrain7
Summary: After the fall of the Reestablishment, Juliette, Warner, and the remnants of Omega Point lead the nation to a new era. They must reorganize their shattered world and get things back together. But before that happens, Juliette and Warner must face a challenge in keeping their own group together. The challenge coming in the form of Adam Kent.
1. Chapter 1

Juliette looked from the window of Warner's room to the steady stream of people below in the city. After Anderson and the Reestablishment had been overthrown, things had not been so easy to repair. Fear still lingered in the hearts of the people, and many had trouble coping with the sudden freedom they were given. It was as if the people were just released from the iron grip of a tyrannical dictator. No. That was exactly what it was. Juliette was now a symbol of hope and light for them. It had been such a long time since they had someone like that. At one point they hated her, then they feared her, but now they cherished her. Day and night, she now worked tirelessly with the remnants of Omega Point to reestablish the sense of safety in people so that they could live normally again. Warner was a natural leader, getting his men to help the citizens. Castle, with his charisma had already helped Juliette institute policies and other laws for the people to abide in this time of recovery. Kenji was the natural comedian to lighten the mood of the people; he would regularly appear on TV to bring people joy, along with his usual job of helping Juliette. The rest of the members worked on rebuilding, and used their talents and abilities to speed things along. Every single person at Sector 45 was at wits end from the burden of work. Along with the responsibility of leader, Juliette had to make sure everyone worked together. Adam had never been thrilled with the fact that they broke up, but after she had left his house that day, they had never solved their issues. Every time Juliette kissed Warner, held hands with Warner, or even talked with Warner, he would get a feeling in his chest. It was somewhere between the feeling of anger, jealousy, and frustration.

* * *

"Aaron, I need you to deploy some of your men to the city. There has been a couple of cases of violence in the past few days.I need them to investigate." Juliette announced.

"Of course, love." Warner replied with a small smile. "You seem to have slipped into the role of being a leader very easily."

"Don't flatter me." Juliette sniffed. She gave him a small smile. "You know I'd be helpless without the help of all of you. The nation is at such a loss without the Reestablishment to tower over their heads and dictate their every movement."

"Hmmm? Are you actually praising the Reestablishment for their ability to govern?" Warner asked jokingly.

Juliette rolled her eyes. "Gosh. I was just saying how they have left everything in ruins." She butted him in the chest playfully. "Seriously though, we don't even have a police system. Don't get me started on the fire department, or the hospitals, or even better, the FOOD SYSTEM! This is so messed up!"

"Well now you know why I was always up so early before the rebellion. Leading things is not easy. But, don't worry Juliette. I will always be here to help you. So will Kenji and everyone else from Omega Point." Warner soothed. He gave Juliette a small peck on the lips. "I'll get back to work soon, but since its 3oclock already, I have to go meet up with Kent. As you know, it's our bit of "brother time"."

"You and your half-brother are another one of my problems." Juliette sighed. Warner gave her a questioning look. Juliette huffed. "You do realized that ever since that day I left in the tank with you, I haven't solved my little issue with Adam. I still can't walk past him without a bit of regret. We could've stayed friends, but he refused to make peace when he first arrived. He still hasn't moved on, and it's becoming a problem. Kenji says that every time Adam sees me, his mood just gets worse by this much. Once, Adam threw the rest of his food at Kenji and angrily stormed off after Kenji had made a small joke about how we used to be before we broke up."

Warner chuckled humorlessly. "I know what you mean. He always seems moody when we talk after having spoke to you earlier in the day. It's rather funny, but despite the anger it causes him, he always brings up the topic about the relationship between you and I."

Juliette sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Warners chest, the gears in her head turning. Finally, she opened her eyes and decided, "Aaron, when you speak to Adam today, I need you to discreetly slip this message in your conversations without mentioning me. I want you to get Adam to understand that he needs to give it up already. This behavior will only hinder our ability to work and govern this new nation. If we are to get things back on track in this country, we cannot have such petty internal conflicts. I'm tired if getting pushed around by his moodiness. If he doesn't man up soon, I'll have to take actions upon him. And depending on how he will react, I will have to prepare for the worst."

"What do you mean by 'actions'?" Warner questioned.

Juliette grimaced. "I'd prefer not get into greater details about that. But just to make it clear, it won't be pretty. No one can function well with Adam like this."

"What about James?"

"God, why does life have to be so complicated!" Juliette shouted in frustration.

Warner shook his head, smiling slightly. "Everything will turn out fine, love." _At least I hope._


	2. Chapter 2

Adam Kent sat stiffly, his face stolid as Warner sat down next to him in the same uncomfortable manner. Delalieu brought the two of them cups of tea, then shuffled away, almost as if he were unnerved by the tension in the air. Neither brother seemed to want to look at the other. For a couple of minutes, they just sat there, contemplating over what they should possibly say to relieve the tension.

"So...Adam..." Warner tested out the name on his tongue, unfamiliar to how foreign it sounded coming from his mouth. Even after all this time, speaking to this half-brother on the personal level was still a far stretch. They had been enemies for far to long to ever mend their scars of battle completely.

Adam eyed him wearily. "Must you do that every time? It is as if you are experimenting with just saying my name, seeing how I will react. What is it? Are you going to try to take away my own name, my very existence as well? You already stole Juliette! What more do you want?" Adam snapped angrily, his eyes blazing with a dark anger.

"Juliette, huh. It seems to me- well to everyone- that you have yet to get over her. Just accept it Kent, she has made her decision." Warner replied with as much patience as he could muster. He took a sip of tea to calm himself. Having a conversation with his half-brother was not easy. Sitting alone and talking for an entire hour everyday was going to wear away his sanity one day.

"So it's back to 'Kent' now?" Adam snorted. "Juliette only made her decision because of you. It was _you_ who influenced her. You did something to her to make her that way. I knew I shouldn't have let her talk to you back at Omega Point! We were happy together before you came. You just ruined everything. EVERYTHING!"

"Adam Kent, I have been putting up with your emotional outbursts for quite some time now, as with everyone else. I may be able to handle it enough so that it doesn't affect my ability to concentrate, but others are not the same. Even Kishimo-Kenji is at wits end. I hear at least a hundred jokes from him everyday, but even he has become increasingly quiet. Don't even get me started on the others. Ever since the Reestablishment fell, you just seem to try to make our new government fall too, along with your feelings."

"What are you getting to, Warner?"

"My point is that, just because you feel miserable, it doesn't mean that you should be dragging the millions of people in this nation along with you to the fiery pits of hell, just because you cannot- how do you put this in your terms- 'man up'. Juliette and I have worked hard to bring peace, and there is still much left to do, but with you interfering and not contributing at all, things are not progressing fast enough. It's not even that. Your mere prescence is enough to unnerve people now; you are like a bomb. No one knows when you might explode, so you have made it difficult for everyone to even carry out a normal conversation. More recently, you seem to have even turned against your friends. If that becomes a problem, I will do whatever it takes to stop you. With or without you, this nation will carry on. Whether you will help or not, the choice is yours. You must decide for yourself. I won't do it, nor Juliette, nor anyone else. Either you mature enough to carry our responsibilities, or-" Warner was cut off by the fist smashing through the air.

"Shut up." Adam growled. "SHUT UP! What do you know about anything? Do you know how hard it has been for me? I was forced to part with Juliette due to the circumstances we were in. We still loved each other! But no, your arrival changed everything! I had been chasing after her my whole life, and you just wanted her as a weapon, but just ended up falling for her. Why is it that she chose _you_ over _me_? Sometimes, I just wish that you, and everyone else, including me just all got bombed at Point. This world is just a dark, barren shell of what it used to be. There's nothing to save anymore. I'm only helping because of James...and to be able to see Juliette's face everyday." His voice trembled a bit, his fist caught in Warner's palm, only inches from his half-brother's stone-like face.

"Kent!" Warner's voice was ice-like as it cut through the air, sharper then shards of ice in the bleak winter. "I will give you two weeks of time to adjust yourself. But if things turn out for the worst, even Juliette will have no choice but to take actions against you." He stood up and glared at Adam. "And if you look at the time, it seems that the hour is up. Good day." And without another word or glance, he strode off to find Juliette. _I'm sorry, love. But you are not going to like what I am about to tell you._


	3. Chapter 3

"So that's how he is," Juliette mused the gears of her brain spinning at top speed. Her face was a mask of stone, yet was slowly cracking from the inside. Her inner turmoils crashed against the walls that she built around herself. No matter what Adam was like, the undeniable fact remained that he was her first friend. She may be the leader of a nation, but what was there to lead if she couldn't even keep together her friends, much less an entire country.

"Love, please. Stop worrying about this so much. If we really need to, we can easily keep Kent in-line. He is no threat." Warner attempted to soothe.

Juliette sighed. "That's where you are wrong, Aaron. Although he himself is not much of a physical threat, his defiance is a different story. If this were to leak to the public, resistance would arise immediately. They would try to find ways to make Adam leave for good, and they would attempt to rebel."

"Well we are rebels too, love. We rebelled against my father to obtain what we currently have. Heh, in that perspective, I was the Adam of the Reestablishment. I was a key member who went against their authority since I was not contempt with what I had." Warner chuckled humorlessly. "In a sense, I must admit that I can relate to the position that Kent is in, albeit his motives are rather...petty."

Juliette eyed him wearily. "Honestly, whose side are you on? I need some support right now." She snorted. "God, who knew that boyfriend problems even followed you when it comes to politics."

Warner embraced her into a hug. "Don't worry. I will be here to help you every step of the way. The others will support us as well. After all, they have a limit for how much of Kent's moodiness they can bear. If it will make you feel better, go talk to Kishim-er Kenji about it. He seems to be quite the mood lifter."

* * *

Adam grumbled as he stalked down the still gloomy streets of the town. The people were still not fully used to their new life, and the conditions of the town had only improved marginally. It would be quite some time before things could go back to the way they were before the Reestablishment. As he stormed down the street toward his house, a miniature crowd of people had gathered near him.

"Adam Kent," A man suddenly stepped up. Everything about him screamed normal, except the hat that obscured the top half of his face. Behind him, an entourage of similarly dressed people stood. They clearly wanted something from Adam. "Please, follow us. There is something you should see." Confused, Adam obeyed, temporarily forgetting his problems. He was led down a many narrow alleys until they arrived in a dead end. There, another group of people sat, staring blankly at the ground.

"I've brought him." The hatted leader announced. The sitting members looked up in anticipation. "Where are the rest?"

"There still at the base." One man replied. "So this is the rumored Adam Kent. I heard of your ah-issues..."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Adam asked getting agitated. This was clearly suspicious, but he had no evidence against them to take any actions. "Who are you guys, and what do you want?"

"Adam, we are a group of people who understand your struggles. We know that you have a tough time working with your so-called friends of this new government. They clearly don't see your talents, and they don't even trust you. In fact, your beloved Juliette is willing to go through quite some extents to tame you."

"So what is your point?" Adam narrowed his eyes. The mention of Juliette was about to send him over the edge, but he had to keep calm to dig up who these people were.

"Our point is that we can help you get what you want. You want Juliette to submit to you, don't you? You want her to value you and be yours. Well, we hate her rule, and we want her out of power. Someone monstrous like her is unfit to rule this country. Anderson took many wrong turns in leading the Reestablishment, but he had the right idea in the beginning."

"So what you're saying is that you want me to help you guys bring down Juliette and Warner?" Adam clenched his teeth. "This is bullshit. BULLSHIT! Just how stupid do you think I am? I may be jealous of that lying-rat since Juliette loves him, but I am loyal to my friends and I will not betray them just because of something as petty as that."

"Petty? Oh no. For one, our cause is not petty. We want to reestablish the Reestablishment, but in a good way. We want to bring peace in a way that is different from what Anderson planned and what Juliette has planned. We will create a Utopia where everyone is happy. I didn't mention this before, but we are the remnants of the Reestablishment. We had escaped Anderson's clutches before he began the battle against Omega Point in order to wait for the right chance to strike. When Anderson let down his guard, we would defeat him and take control. But that never happened because Juliette Ferrar and Warner intervened and took our opportunity away."

"Other than the fact that you guys are just criminals who need to be brought in, what do you want from _me_?" Adam spat. Everything about the situation screamed danger, but for some reason, he felt compelled to stay. Somewhere deep inside him, a happiness coursed through him. He was finally being heard.

"We want you to be our eyes and ears, of course. But more importantly, I want you to tear them apart from within. Severe as many relationships as you can. They cannot function if they are fractured. Juliette and Warner may be inseperable, but the others are much easier to break apart."

"Okay. I got it." Adam conceded. In his mind, he had already planned to go straight to Juliette with this new information. But it struck him as odd that they were so freely giving him this information.

"And to secure your loyalty, let me show you this." The hatted man said as he started a video. It was clearly Juliette and Warner.

_"Aaron, when you speak to Adam today, I need you to discreetly slip this message in your conversations without mentioning me. I want you to get Adam to understand that he needs to give it up already. This behavior will only hinder our ability to work and govern this new nation. If we are to get things back on track in this country, we cannot have such petty internal conflicts. I'm tired if getting pushed around by his moodiness. If he doesn't man up soon, I'll have to take actions upon him. And depending on how he will react, I will have to prepare for the worst."_

_"What do you mean by 'actions'?" Warner questioned._

_"I'd prefer not get into greater details about that. But just to make it clear, it won't be pretty."_

_"What about James?"_

The recording ended there, leaving Adam filled with dread. _So they were planning to do away with me eventually? And what about James. What are they going to do to him. I will not let them hurt him! Juliette, this was the last straw._

"I swear on my life that I will help you guys. I will save my brother from Juliette and Warner!" Adam declared. "What is your first order for me."

The man's smiled, his teeth flashing from under his hat. "Very good, Adam Kent. It is time for the rise of a new reestablishment."


End file.
